Here We Are Again
by Stephanie18
Summary: Dun, dun, dun! Part five of The Houseguest series! It's been a turbulent year for both the Charmed Ones and the Young Three, but what could possibly make it much more worse? Full summary inside. Finished.
1. Mortals and Curses

Here We Are Again  
  
  
A/N: My most popular Charmed series is back for part five! I wanted my summary to be longer, but those FFN limits! So, I've included my whole summary right here! In a second. First, I want to thank all the people who have ever given any of The Houseguest stories a review. You people are the best! I've only ever gotten like three bad reviews from people who didn't like my ideas. Good for them. The only people I care about are the people who have fun while reading my stories! Well, onto the increased summary and disclaimer!  
  
A/N 2: There's a little thing I want to clear up. When Phoebe and Lynn got tossed into the future, there where children. Well, one of them was already born in Look Who's Back, but that little kid got the back burner to other things. The child will be seen named, and even heard - er - well, not heard seeing as it's still incapable of speech, but it will be there this time! And no, the child is not Piper's and Leo's. I have other plans for them. Well, onto the increased summary and disclaimer!  
  
Full Summary: Dun, dun, dun! Part five of The Houseguest series! It's been a turbulent year for both the Charmed Ones and the Young Three, but what could possibly make it much more worse? The Elders treating the Young Three like children? The fact that Prue's husband is cursed? The fact that Phoebe and Cole's child has disappeared along with Leo? The fact that Hallie got a new power that could ultimately end up killing everyone she loves? Could be. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: Since everything up there was so unbelievably long, I leave you with: I do not own Charmed. I however own Hallie, Jess, Lynn, Phoebe and Cole's child, Jeremy (not the warlock), and any demon/evilly thing that shows up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Unacceptable!"  
  
"Foolish!"  
  
"Completely uncalled for!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hallie droned. "Get on with it."  
  
The Elders sat back in shock. Hallie's eyes bulged as she realized she had said that outloud.  
  
"Fine, if you three think we are sucking up so much of your precious time, why don't you just take a little vacation, leave the world saving to the Charmed Ones." One of the Elders said. Hallie, Jess, and Lynn did not like the sound of that.  
  
"In fact, go on a little vacation." Another Elder said. "As mortals."  
  
"Mortals?" Jess let out. That was the catch. Take a little vacation, go powerless and try not to die. Lovely.  
  
"You have perfectly functioning ears." Another Elder said. "You want us to forget about the incident, you can just go on a little mortal vacation. No powers."  
  
"Not even one?" Lynn asked.  
  
"No, not even one. And I do believe last time we granted you that luxury, you disobeyed us in every way possible." An Elder said.  
  
"We can't live powerless." Jess said. "We'll die fighting demons."  
  
"Oh no, you won't." One of the Elders said. The three didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Yes, in fact," Another Elder continued. "You won't have to worry about that. You see, we're sending you to your safe houses."  
  
"Oooo, punish me by letting me see Prue, Piper, and Phoebe." Lynn muttered, then her eyes bulged when she realized she said it outloud.  
  
"We'll do that."  
  
*****  
  
"Cursed? Are you two sure?"  
  
"Ow!" Jeremy yelled and toppled backward over the couch.  
  
"Pretty sure." Prue said to Piper and looked over at the couch.  
  
"I'm okay." Jeremy said weakly and pulled himself up.  
  
"Maybe it's not a curse." Piper said, watching Jeremy trip over the table. "Maybe he just got really, really clumsy."  
  
"Piper, that is not clumsy." Prue said. "Yesterday, he tried to hand me a knife and almost stabbed me!"  
  
"Accidents happen." Piper mumbled, still watching Jeremy.  
  
"Would you stop looking at him like he's a circus freak."  
  
"Sorry, but I've never seen anyone so cursed before." Piper said, then took her eyes off Jeremy.  
  
"And I've tried every countercurse in the Book, but nothing works on him." Prue said as there was a giant crash behind her. Prue winced. "Dare I look behind me?"  
  
"Um, did you like that lamp?" Piper asked. Prue closed her eyes and sighed. "We'll fix him! At least he's only clumsy."  
  
"You know curses," Prue said. "They start out small, but they grow very quickly."  
  
Before Piper could say anything, Cole burst through the front door.  
  
"Is Phoebe here?" He asked quickly.  
  
"No, but that thank you for taking my front door of it's hinges." Prue said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Hey Cole." Jeremy said and walked over, but tripped on a table and went crashing to the floor.  
  
"He's cursed." Prue said.  
  
"We haven't proven that yet." Piper said.  
  
Jeremy tried to get up, but his foot got caught on the table leg and the phone went crashing to the floor.  
Prue gave Piper a look.  
  
"Okay, maybe he is cursed just a little."  
  
"Have you seen Phoebe today?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, we've been here with Jeremy, trying to keep him from accidentally killing himself." Prue said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just woke up and she and Ben were gone." Cole said.  
  
"Anything seem odd?" Piper asked.  
  
"Or is she shopping and forgot to leave a note?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she's not at the manor and that is all I know." Cole said.  
  
"Time for a little whitelighter assistance." Prue said.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. Nothing.  
  
"Is anyone else majorly weirded out by that?" Jeremy asked from the floor. 


	2. You're Not Leo

A/N: I have a stupid sore throat, so forgive any lacks in updating. I don't think there will be a lot though.  
  
  
  
"I hate the El -" Jess began, but Hallie clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"They're probably listening." Hallie said.  
  
"Must they always invade our privacy?" Lynn said and dropped onto the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't be so upset."  
  
"Hey Gran." Lynn mumbled.  
  
"The Elders mean well... I think." Lynn's Grandmother's voice filled the room.  
  
"All they do is ruin our lives." Hallie said. "I'm twenty-four years old and look at me! What have I accomplished? Nothing."  
  
"Oh no, you've accomplished a lot." Gran's voice said. "You've saved many lives."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm looking for a life." Hallie mumbled and sat next to Lynn on the couch.  
  
"I think I have an idea." Jess said with a smile.  
  
"Stop her." Gran's voice said.  
  
"Well, I have the feeling Gran is gone, so please share with us." Lynn said.  
  
"We're mortals now, right? Well, we could go find Hannah and live happily!" Jess said.  
  
"That's crazy, do you know that?" Hallie said. "We would get busted so fast."  
  
"Oh no." Jess mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lynn asked.  
  
"I'm getting shipped off to my aunts'." Jess said, then she was orbed out in white orbs.  
  
"I'm next." Lynn said.  
  
"Have fun." Hallie said as white orbs started to form around Lynn.  
  
"I always do." Lynn smirked, then was orbed out.  
  
*****  
  
"Jeremy, look out!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper froze him just before he tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"So glad he's mortal now." Piper mumbled as she and Prue carried his frozen form down the stairs.  
  
"It's getting worse and worse." Prue said as they set him on the couch. He unfroze.  
  
"What happened?" He asked and sat up, but Prue pushed him back down.  
  
"You almost fell down the stairs." Prue told him. "And don't move. We don't want you dying on us."  
  
"Don't say dying." Cole groaned from his spot by the window.  
  
"As soon as Leo shows up, we will get him to track Phoebe." Piper said.  
  
"Can you try scrying again?" Cole asked.  
  
"It wouldn't do any good." Prue said. "She's probably too close, that's why it doesn't work."  
  
"There is she is!" Cole exclaimed and ran to the door. He opened and drug Phoebe inside.  
  
"Hello sister dear." Prue said.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said, then turned to Cole. "Where's Ben?"  
  
"What?" Cole asked. "He's with you, isn't he?"  
  
"No, when I left this morning, you were both sleeping." Phoebe said.  
  
"Leo!" Prue yelled. Then they all saw orbs.  
  
"Leo, where's - you're not Leo." Piper said.  
  
"Nope." Lynn said. 


	3. Start The Search

A/N: Chapter three. Throat still sore. I will try to update evn though this throat sucks to have. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry there's no big welcome hug." Prue said to Lynn. "But, Ben is gone and we're thinking supernatural."  
  
"Any idea at all where he is?" Lynn asked.  
  
"No." Prue said. "Do you think you can take a nap, get a dream maybe?"  
  
"I can't." Lynn said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked.  
  
"They took away all my powers." Lynn said. "Every single one of them. I'm mortal."  
  
Prue cursed then went into the living room. Jeremy stumbled out.  
  
"Hi Ly - whoa!"  
  
Jeremy tripped and fell over his own two feet and banged his head. That was going to bruise.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lynn asked as she helped him up.  
  
"I'm cursed." Jeremy said, then tripped again, knocking Lynn into the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's fine." Lynn said and rubbed her head.  
  
"I think I'm going to just lay right here on the floor. Tell Prue for me, will you? I don't anyone stepping on me." Jeremy said and got cozy on the floor.  
  
Lynn looked at him then walked into the living room. All eyes turned on her. She suddenly felt like a failure.  
  
"I... I think I may have an idea." Lynn said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Prue, remember last time with my powers? We could go to Merilda." Lynn said. Prue smiled sadly.  
  
"No we can't." Prue said quietly. "Merilda passed away last year."  
  
"Leo!" Cole called.  
  
"He isn't going to be showing up you know." A voice said.  
  
Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, but found none. Suddenly, an imp, floating in midair, appeared.  
  
"Leo's preoccupied." The imp said.  
  
"And who are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, 'tis not important who I am, witch." The imp said. "Now, the one I work for - oh, he is a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Just tell us about Leo." Cole growled. The imp laughed and did a somersault in the air.  
  
"All in due time you will find the whitelighter." The imp said. "And the boy as well."  
  
Cole stood up, enraged.  
  
"You have Ben?" He asked, not even trying to hide his anger. The imp laughed again.  
  
"Master holds them, back good demon." The imp said.  
  
"You have two seconds to spill your guts or I'm going to spill them for you." Prue said and stood up.  
  
"Ooo, a threat that be!" The imp exclaimed in a tone like he was talking to children. Then he waved his index finger at Prue and put a hand on his hip. "Mustn't threaten me if you want them both to live!"  
  
Lynn stood, watching the scene. She knew the imp from somewhere, but she couldn't place him.  
  
"Oh!" The imp exclaimed and zoomed through the air and floated right in front of Lynn. "Why, it be the youngest of the Three!"  
  
The imp then smelled the air around Lynn and smiled somewhat evilly.  
  
"Someone doesn't have their powers, do they?" The imp teased. Lynn thought of it. She knew who the imp was.  
  
"To the depths of the cave of the sire, I send the imp Kloss to burn in the fire." Lynn said. The imp gasped and floated away from Lynn.  
  
"You're no fun!" The imp exclaimed, then disappeared in a wisp of fire.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"He's not coming." Jeremy said. Everyone turned to see him supporting himself on the doorframe.  
  
"What do you know?" Cole asked.  
  
"I know who that imp was." Jeremy said. "I faced him once, back in the day. He's Kloss and Lynn just banished him from this house. He works for a demon known only as the Master."  
  
"Does the Master have Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, and I think he has Ben too." Jeremy said sadly, then fell over.  
  
"Come on." Prue said and started walking for the door.  
  
"Wait, what're we doing?" Piper asked.  
  
"We're going to find them." Prue said. 


	4. Kloss Spills His Guts

A/N: I'm feverishly weak, so, unless I can pull myself to the computer, I won't be on for a while. I'll try though. Lots of rest and blah blah. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else?" Master wheezed.  
  
"The youngest of the Three, she is mortal." Kloss reported.  
  
"Excellent." Master breathed.  
  
"The curse is also working." Kloss said. "He should kill them all so soon, Master."  
  
"I knew he would." Master wheezed. "He was a weak warlock and he makes an even weaker human."  
  
"They are quite panicked about the boy and whitelighter." Kloss reported. He was enjoying the praise.  
  
"What more?" Master asked in his usual wheeze.  
  
"The good demon will explode from rage. He will kill again if all goes well." Kloss said. He heard Master chuckle darkly and his eyes glowed, enjoying every second.  
  
"Tell me more about the girl." Master wheezed. "How will she cope with her dead friends?"  
  
Kloss practically giggled.  
  
"She will see their dead bodies and blood and she will go insane." Kloss said. Master chuckled lowly.  
  
"I am enjoying this."  
  
"As am I. Master." Kloss said. "Now what may I do for you?"  
  
"You say you were banished from the eldest Charmed One's home?"  
  
"Yes." Kloss said.  
  
"Than you can die for me." Master said.  
  
Kloss' eyes grew wide, but it didn't last long. Master threw an energy ball at him and he disappeared in a blast of flames.  
  
Master smiled then walked into the next room. He stared at the blonde man in the large cage before him and studied him. So dejected, so upset.  
  
"What is your name whitelighter?" Master asked.  
  
"Leo." The man said.  
  
"Tell me, are the Charmed Ones expecting you?" Master asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Leo said.  
  
"No use putting up the brave little soldier act." Master wheezed. "I can smell your fear."  
  
Master took the hood from his face and Leo felt like he was going to be sick. His face was flat and pale. Two slits in the middle of his face were his poor excuse for a nose and he had a sliver of a mouth. His eyes were like the eyes of a cat, wide and glowing; they were red. Master sniffed the air and smiled nastily at Leo.  
  
"Tell me their weakness and I will let you free." Master said.  
  
"I'll die before I tell you." Leo said angrily.  
  
Master glared at Leo and put his hood up.  
  
"Savintria." Master called.  
  
A snakelike woman slithered into the room. She had the tail of a snake, no legs, and her whole upper body was scales. She was carrying Ben. She handed him to Master, then left the room.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Leo yelled. Master just chuckled.  
  
"I don't think so." Master said. "Only the blood of this young boy can return me to my true form."  
  
Master looked down at Ben then placed him in his crib. He then left the room. Ben began to cry.  
  
"I know how you feel." Leo mumbled. 


	5. Breaking The Rules Again

A/N: I got rid of my sore throat and feverish state! Yay! Now I'm all stuffed up in only one nostril. Whoopee. Well, I have no school to tomorrow, so expect two chapters up tomorrow. Also, one part of The Houseguest series has found its way off FFN. I think it's the third part. I will try to get it back up.  
  
A/N: Thank you Frances and Jessica for the cards!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think they're here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I really think we should knock. I think Prue frowns upon breaking into her home."  
  
"Knocking is overrated."  
  
Jess opened the front door and she and Hallie stepped inside.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask where you learned to pick locks." Hallie said and looked around the dark house.  
  
"You don't ask, I don't tell." Jess said and turned on a light. "Anybody home?"  
  
"Great, we break more rules and laws for nothing." Hallie said and went into the living room.  
  
"I wouldn't say it's for nothing." Jess said and pointed to Jeremy, who was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hallie asked. She and Jess bent down to look at him, but he woke up and screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" He yelled and got up, then tripped over the coffee table.  
  
"It's us. Hallie and Jess. Relax." Jess said and turned on a light.  
  
"Well, don't sneak up on me like that!" Jeremy said and sat up. "Cursed people should not be sneaken up on!"  
  
"You're cursed?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jeremy said, then reached his hand up and accidentally turned on the TV.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Jess asked and started to walk toward Jeremy, but he put his hand up.  
  
"I almost killed Phoebe when she tried to help me up." He said and pulled himself up.  
  
"Speaking of, where are the sisters three?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, Cole and Phoebe's kid got kidnapped and they are all out searching for them." Jeremy said.  
  
"What about Leo? Can't he do the radar thing?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Leo's gone to. It's all a big mystery." Jeremy said, then he smiled. "This is the first time all day that I am able to stand without falling."  
  
*****  
  
"Tell me!" Cole yelled and slammed the demon against the wall.  
  
"I don't know nothing." The demon said.  
  
"Liar!" Cole yelled and punched the demon. The rest of the group stood back and watched, flinching with every punch.  
  
"Look, I don't know where the Master is!" The demon said. "He dropped me like a sack of - hey, are those the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Well, now that you've gone and saw them, I'm gonna have to kill you." Cole said, then formed an energyball.  
  
He was about to release it when two screams filled the air, then a vortex opened above them. Hallie and Jess dropped out and thudded on the ground.  
  
"I would not recommend that as the way to travel." Jess said as she got up.  
  
"Definitely not." Hallie agreed and stood up, rubbing her neck.  
  
"Hi, um, what're you guys doing here?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Well, it was amazing." Jess said. "Hallie here got all frustrated and said 'I just want to find them!' and this blue vortex thingy opened and sucked us through and here we are."  
  
"Wait, I thought they took away all your powers." Phoebe said.  
  
"They, um, did." Hallie said.  
  
"So you got a new power?" Lynn exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want it!" Hallie said.  
  
The demon squirmed away from Cole in the moment of confusion.  
  
"Stop!" Hallie yelled and pointed at the demon.  
  
A vortex formed around the demon and he swirled around, then the vortex collapsed and the demon exploded.  
  
"Woah."  
  
*****  
  
"Phoebe, sorry we didn't find him." Lynn said as the group walked into Prue's house.  
  
"We'll find him real soon." Hallie said.  
  
"I wish the Book could help us." Prue said.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find Leo." Cole said then shimmered out.  
  
"Maybe Master has Leo too." Jeremy spoke up from the couch.  
  
"Why would he take Leo too, though?" Piper asked.  
  
"He does have a connection to Ben, he is his uncle." Jess said.  
  
"But why? If he has Ben, does he really need Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe he needs him to heal Ben." Prue said. 


	6. Dead - er - Alive

A/N: Here are the two chapters! And a piece of The Houseguset series is *not* gone from FFN. I was just dizzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Well, say Master needs to do something to Ben." Prue said. Phoebe left the room. "Let's say he has to do it over and over. That would mean he would need Leo to heal him before..."  
  
"We've got to find them." Piper said.  
  
"Ah!" Jeremy screamed and tripped into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
"Fine! I'm good." Jeremy said, then stood up, but he toppled right over again, taking Hallie down with him. Hallie moved her hands and another vortex appeared and grabbed Jess.  
  
"Stop it!" Lynn yelled as the vortex got smaller and smaller.  
  
"I can't!" Hallie screamed. "I don't know how!"  
  
"Jess!" Lynn and Hallie screamed as the vortex disappeared, along with Jess.  
  
*****  
  
"You know," Savintria hissed at Leo. "You're kind of cute."  
  
"I'm also kind of married." Leo said.  
  
"Not down here you're not." Savintria said then slithered out of the room.  
  
Leo made a sick face then lay down on the floor. He wished that they had given him at least a chair.  
  
A swirling vortex appeared above Leo.  
  
"What the -"  
  
Before he could say anything more, a scream filled the room and someone landed right on top of him.  
Leo groaned in pain and the person rolled off him.  
  
"The vortex!" The person yelled and stood up, but it closed.  
  
"Who - Jess?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jess said. "Hey there."  
  
"What're you doing here?" Leo asked. He had so many questions on his mind.  
  
"Hallie got this vortex power thingy and she accidentally got me in one and I ended up here. For a minute there I thought I was dead. She killed a demon before." Jess said.  
  
"Can you get us out of here?" Leo asked.  
  
"Mortal." Jess said. "What about you?"  
  
"I can't orb." Leo said. "This is a magic proof room."  
  
"Oh whitelighter." A voice called.  
  
"That's Savintria." Leo said. "Hide."  
  
Jess looked around then stepped behind Leo.  
  
"What?" Leo asked when Savintria slithered into the room.  
  
"I was just thinking." Savintria said. "I could let you out if you promised to be a good boy."  
  
Jess pushed Leo slightly forward, making him push into the bars.  
  
"That a yes?" Savintria asked and slithered over.  
  
Leo smiled as best he could. Savintria smiled and unlocked the bars and opened the door. Leo took a step and Jess pushed him out the way, then tackled Savintria. Savintria hissed and clawed as Jess punched her.  
  
"Get Ben!" Jess yelled. Savintria pushed her off, causing her to fly into the wall.  
  
Savintria slithered over to Jess and grabbed her arms. Jess struggled, but she couldn't get away.  
  
"I bet your blood is tasty." Savintria said, then opened her mouth, revealing fangs. Savintria moved Jess' head and went for her neck, but the cradle smashed over her head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Leo said, then picked up Ben.  
  
*****  
  
"I killed her." Hallie cried. She and Lynn were on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"It wasn't you fault." Lynn said in between sobs.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Jeremy were all sitting on the floor, each of them in silent shock.  
  
"It is my fault. She's dead. I killed her. Me. I'm a killer." Hallie said then turned on her side and cried more.  
  
"Jess." Lynn cried as more sobs racked her body.  
  
Suddenly, orbs appeared. Everyone looked. Leo, Jess, and Ben appeared.  
  
"You're alive!" Hallie exclaimed and rushed over to hug Jess.  
  
"Jess!" Lynn exclaimed and joined the two.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe got up to see Leo and Ben. Jeremy stayed on the floor from fear that he might kill someone.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, I was helping another charge of mine," Leo said. "And Master appeared. He had a weird imp grab me, then he shimmered and the imp put a sleeping spell on me. When I woke up, I was in a cell and Ben was in a cradle just outside of my cell."  
  
"Instead of killing me, like I thought would happen, the vortex sent me to Leo and we got Savintria, an ugly snake demon, to open the door, then I tackled her. She was about to eat me for lunch when Leo smashed the cradle over her head and we left and here we are." Jess said.  
  
Cole shimmered in, looking worn out.  
  
"Got... demon... beat." Cole said and collapsed.  
  
"This day is just turning out so wonderfully." Piper said. 


	7. Savintria Sent

"You what?" Master screamed and knocked over a table. "How could you let them escape?"  
  
"I did not mean it sir!" Savintria said. "I unlocked the cage to see him and a girl jumped out."  
  
"A girl?" Master asked. "What girl?"  
  
"I do not know. She had blonde hair, curly." Savintria said.  
  
"Young or old?" Master asked.  
  
"Young." Savintria answered.  
  
Master grumbled and sat on his throne.  
  
"The child is the key." Master said. "Only the blood of that child can restore me. I will not go through eternity looking like I do!"  
  
"You don't look -"  
  
"Shut up." Master snapped.  
  
Savintria stopped talking and looked at the ground. She was surely to be killed.  
  
"The child is too important." Master said. "I need him back."  
  
Savintria looked up.  
  
"You will go and bring the child to me." Master said. "And no dallying with the whitelighter."  
  
"I will not disappoint you, Master." Savintria said and nodded. Master let out an energyball and it formed into a portal.  
  
"Do not make promises that you cannot surely keep." Master said, then Savintria slithered through the portal.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm going to ask the Elders to give back you powers." Leo said to Lynn, Jess, and Hallie. "This is a huge situation and you'll need them."  
  
Leo orbed out and the three joined the others in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, all things sharp far from Jeremy.  
  
"Leo's gone to try to persuade the Elders to give back our powers." Lynn told them.  
  
"I hope they take this one away." Hallie said. "It sucks."  
  
"I know how you feel." Piper said. "Just keep your hands in your pockets."  
  
"Now that we have Ben, we're going to have to be very careful." Prue said. "I have a feeling that Master isn't going to just give up."  
  
"Oh no." Jeremy breathed and clutched his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"Oh no." Jeremy repeated and ran out of the room.  
  
The others exchanged glances and followed. They found him in the living room, on his knees and clutching his head. He was swaying forward and backward.  
  
"Jeremy." Prue said and walked slowly toward him.  
  
"Get away." A voice, that sounded nothing like Jeremy, said.  
  
"We're here to help." Phoebe said.  
  
"You can't help me now." The voice said.  
  
Prue walked forward and touched his shoulder. Jeremy turned swiftly and everyone got a good look at him. His eyes were glowing red and he had fangs. Prue, shocked, stepped back.  
  
Jeremy stood, but doubled over in pain. After it passed, he straightened and looked at them all. His eyes were different, darker, he had fangs, and his face looked squashed like a vampire's.  
  
"Jeremy the warlock at your service." Jeremy said then laughed lowly. He threw an energyball at Prue, but she used her power and moved it to the side. Then Jeremy jumped through the window.  
  
"Houston, we have another problem." Phoebe said, staring at the window.  
  
*****  
  
Savintria stood in the shadows. She watched Jeremy run down the street and she smiled. 


	8. Evil Husbands

A/N: Third chapter because I felt generous! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so glad we didn't know him while he was a warlock." Piper said as she helped Phoebe put a big piece of cardboard over the broken window.  
  
"Well, now we get to meet his evil side." Phoebe said as she taped the cardboard up.  
  
"We have to stop him." Prue said.  
  
"He's evil." Jess said. "We kill evil. We can't go."  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's something the Elders have done to us." Jess said. "When we go up against evil, we kill. No matter what. It's why I can never completely trust Cole."  
  
"We want to help." Hallie said. "We just can't."  
  
"We'll watch Ben and Sleeping Cole." Lynn said.  
  
"Let's go then." Prue said to her sisters and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Be careful!" Hallie yelled after the sisters as they went down the street.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Where's Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?" He asked.  
  
"Jeremy turned back into a warlock somehow and they're out chasing him." Jess said.  
  
"How did it happen?" Leo asked.  
  
"We don't know." Hallie said. "One minute he was fine, except for being cursed that is, and the next he was mister demon warlock man."  
  
"The curse." Leo muttered.  
  
"Run that by us again." Jess said.  
  
"The curse." Leo said, then orbed out.  
  
"He didn't even tell us if we have our powers back." Jess said.  
  
*****  
  
"Father?"  
  
The priest turned and saw the figure of a man in the doorway.  
  
"It's quite late." The priest said. "Are you lost, my boy?"  
  
"No, I know my way just fine." The figure said and stepped forward. The priest saw his face. Demonic. Fangs. Dark eyes.  
  
"What are you?" The priest asked, stumbling backward.  
  
"I'm Jeremy." He said.  
  
"What do you want?" The priest asked, terrified.  
  
"I heard that the blood of a priest is quite tasty." Jeremy said and walked forward slowly. "I'm not like other warlocks, you know. I'm different."  
  
"Get away from me!" The priest said and held a cross out. Jeremy laughed and knocked the cross from the priest's hand.  
  
"I'm not a vampire." Jeremy said. "I only stole a few things from one. With the fangs came blood lust, what can I do but just give in? Father, it's time for you to go."  
  
"Not if we have a say in it."  
  
Jeremy turned and saw Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. He sighed and grabbed the priest from behind him and put him in a headlock.  
  
"What do you want?" Jeremy asked. "Can't you see I'm just about to have dinner?"  
  
Prue used her power and Jeremy flew backwards and toppled over the altar. He pulled himself up and saw Piper and Phoebe help the priest out of the church.  
  
"That was my dinner you bitch!" Jeremy screamed and jumped over the altar.  
  
"You won't be evil long enough to have any dinner." Prue said. Jeremy grinned.  
  
"You really think you can turn me again?" Jeremy said. "Get rid of my powers and my evil? A witch may have done that before, but you can't. The process involves stabbing me through the heart, but you can't do that. I'm Jeremy. You don't have what it takes to stab your lovely Jeremy."  
  
"But I know someone who does." Prue said.  
  
Before anything could happen, Jeremy reached behind him and grabbed Hallie. He held her so she couldn't get away, then bent down to her neck. He stopped and looked at Prue, then threw Hallie to the ground.  
He grabbed Hallie's knife and twirled it in his fingers. He laughed then threw it down at the floor, the blade caught and the knife stood straight. Jeremy laughed and exited the church from the back as Prue helped Hallie.  
  
*****  
  
"What's going on?" Cole mumbled as he finally woke up.  
  
"You went to get info for us and when you got back you collapsed. You were out ever since." Jess told him.  
  
"Where's -"  
  
"Ben is right over there and Phoebe is out stopping warlock Jeremy with her sisters." Lynn said.  
  
"Jeremy's a warlock again? How?" Cole asked and sat up.  
  
"Well, Leo mumbled something about the curse." Jess said.  
  
"Since we're not going anywhere," Lynn said. "I want to discuss something."  
  
"What?" Cole asked. Jess handed him a glass of water and he took a sip.  
  
"How is it that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe look exactly the same as they did from our second visit when I was seventeen? I mean, what are their beauty secrets?" Lynn asked.  
  
"The Elders." Cole said. "After your last visit they decided they couldn't have old Charmed Ones, so they put a spell on them. They'll age, but they'll look the same for as long as they live. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but when you get old enough, it's going to happen to you too."  
  
"So awesome." Jess said.  
  
*****  
  
"I cannot believe he's evil!" Prue exclaimed as they walked down the street.  
  
"It sucks dating evil people. Why do we do it?" Phoebe said. For the first time in the night, Prue smiled. But it was short lived. They heard a man scream, so they ran forward.  
  
In an alley, they saw Jeremy about to bite a man. Prue used her power and threw Jeremy into the wall. The man didn't hesitate and ran out of the alley.  
  
"Don't you people have homes?" Jeremy snarled.  
  
"Do it." Prue said without even taking her eyes off of Jeremy. Hallie walked forward and Jeremy just looked at her.  
  
"Your blood may not be priest quality, but I'll settle." Jeremy said.  
  
Jeremy rushed forward, but Hallie kicked out and connected with Jeremy's stomach. Then she raised the knife and drove it into Jeremy's heart. Jeremy made a noise, then looked from the knife to Hallie. Then he looked at Prue.  
  
"P - P - Prue." He let out with a small cough, then he fell to his knees.  
  
Phoebe pulled out a strange leaf and Piper pulled out a small bottle. Prue pulled the knife out of Jeremy, then took it over to her sisters. Piper poured the bottle's liquid over the bloody knife, then Phoebe rubbed the leaf over it. Prue walked back over to Jeremy and stabbed him again. Tears ran down her cheeks as Jeremy screamed and fell backward, causing the knife to slide out. Prue dropped the knife and it clattered on the ground.  
  
"It didn't work." Prue said. "Why didn't it work?"  
  
"Look." Hallie said and pointed to Jeremy.  
  
A light came from the gash in his heart and shone through. It shined for a few minutes, then the wound healed and the light stopped. Next, Jeremy's face changed back to normal. His fangs disappeared, then his face smoothed, and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
Jeremy blinked and felt his chest.  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
A/N 2: In the next part of the series (I do not know when it will be out) I will explore Jeremy's past. That should be fun. 


	9. Savintria

"Sorry I had to stab you." Hallie said as she opened the front door.  
  
"It's really okay." Jeremy said as they all went inside. "I'm sorry I tried to eat you."  
  
"Now that you're back on the side of Good," Phoebe said. "What do we do about Master?"  
  
"You die!"  
  
Something jumped out at Phoebe and tackled her to the ground. Phoebe tried to fight it, but it was too strong. Prue used her power and threw it across the room.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked as Piper helped her up.  
  
"Help!"  
  
They all looked around to see who was calling for help. They knew it was Jess, but they didn't know where she was.  
  
"Up here!"  
  
They all looked up and saw Lynn and Jess stuck to the ceiling. They were struggling to get free, but they were having no luck.  
  
"Watch out for her." Jess said. "That's Savintria. Watch her."  
  
Prue and Piper watched the unconscious form of Savintria while Phoebe levitated and tried to pull them down.  
  
"How are you up here?" Phoebe asked as she pulled on them.  
  
"We think it's a spell." Lynn said. "Killing her would probably break the spell."  
  
Phoebe tugged and pulled, but she couldn't get them down so she told Prue and Piper.  
  
"We need something to kill her with." Piper said. "Prue, give me that knife."  
  
"I left it." Prue said.  
  
Savintria woke up and stood up. She hissed at them all and gnashed her fangs. Leo orbed in and she grabbed him.  
  
"Hello Leo." Savintria hissed. Leo made an 'ugh' face and tried to get away. "You said you'd be a good boy if I let you out. You're not being good."  
  
"Kill her!" Piper yelled.  
  
Savintria smiled nastily at Piper, then kissed Leo. After she did, Leo spit and coughed.  
  
"That's it!" Piper yelled and tried to blow Savintria up, but it didn't work. "Damn you unreliable powers, damn you!"  
  
"Hallie!" Lynn yelled. "Vortex her!"  
  
"I don't want to crush Leo." Hallie said.  
  
"Leo, orb!" Prue yelled. Leo squirmed a bit, then managed to orb away from her.  
  
"Now Hallie!" Lynn yelled.  
  
Hallie went forward and flicked her fingers. A vortex appeared around Savintria and slowly collapsed until she exploded.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lynn and Jess screamed as they fell from the ceiling. The they hit the floor. Hard.  
  
"Where's Ben?" Phoebe asked as she helped Jess up.  
  
"We, like idiots, told him to get out with Ben. He did." Jess said.  
  
"So, Jeremy isn't evil anymore." Lynn said. "That's an improvement."  
  
"And we're all here." Leo said after he orbed back in.  
  
"Yep." Cole agreed as he shimmered in.  
  
"Where's Ben?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo and I met mid-shimmer and mid-orb. He took him "up there"." Cole said.  
  
"He'll be safe and we can defeat Master now." Leo said.  
  
"How? We don't even know where he is." Prue said.  
  
"Um, I... I know where he is." Cole said. 


	10. The Attack

A/N: One more chapter and this story is done! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, instead of finding info, you were searching for Master?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's pretty much it." Cole said.  
  
"He's a nasty guy." Leo said. "He looks really bad."  
  
"How do we beat him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, there's no real vanquish." Leo said. "I checked with the Elders. We basically have to stab him through the heart."  
  
"That's not so bad." Piper said.  
  
"Ten times." Leo finished.  
  
"Fine. We'll just do that." Prue said.  
  
  
  
After a little while, the group had enough weapons to take out an army of demons. And they probably would. According to Cole and Leo, Master had a hoard of demon servants.  
  
"Ready?" Hallie asked. Everyone nodded and Hallie concentrated on making a vortex that would send them to the Master.  
  
"Let's go." Prue said, then walked through the vortex. Everyone else followed.  
  
*****  
  
"They think they can defeat me?" Master asked. The demon in front of him nodded. Its big ears flopped.  
  
"They defeat you think they." The demon said.  
  
"Well, they're coming, are they not?" Master asked.  
  
"Coming here they is Master." The demon said.  
  
"Puherus, round up a few of my good demons. See that the Good ones do not reach me." Master said. Puherus nodded and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"This it?" Phoebe asked when they got out of the vortex.  
  
"Yeah, that's the cell I was in." Leo said.  
  
"This way." Cole said and led everyone out of the room.  
  
They walked for a while, not seeing any demons. They weren't sure if that was good or bad, but they kept going.  
  
"I think he's through there." Cole said and pointed to an opening.  
  
They all charged through the opening, weapons raised, but the Master is not what they found. A group of demons, all with their arms crossed, were waiting for them. The largest demon was standing in front of them.  
  
"Attack!" Cole and the largest demon yelled at the same time. Both groups rushed forward to fight.  
  
  
Demon after demon fell to the ground. After most of the demons were down, the Good group turned to the remaining demons and looked at them. Smeared with sweat and blood, the group looked terrifying to the demons. The few demons left ran.  
  
"I guess Master is through there." Cole said and pointed to a door.  
  
The group went forward and the door was knocked down, revealing the Master sitting at his throne. 


	11. Big Death and Home

Master was shocked to see them. That's why he sent those demons out.  
  
"Did you really think that we'd forget about you?" Cole said.  
  
"You have your child." Master said. "There is no need for you to be here."  
  
"We're here to kill you." Jeremy said.  
  
"What? You should be on our side!" Master exclaimed.  
  
"Well, your little curse didn't work." Jeremy said.  
  
Master chuckled lowly and lowered his hood. It was now a gray snakes head.  
  
"I took the necessary amount of blood from the child." Master said and rose upward, shaking off his robes. "I am almost back at complete form."  
  
Seeing as he was towering over them, none of them wanted to see his complete form.  
  
"Attack!" Cole yelled and they all charged forward.  
  
They all tried to stab him, but his skin was too tough. Master let out a low laugh and looked at the group.  
  
"You're weapons are of no use." Master said, then went down to bite Lynn. She pushed her sword forward and shut her eyes.  
  
"Did I get it?" Lynn asked with her eyes still closed. Master's head was cut off and his body was writing on the floor. "Did I get it?"  
  
*****  
  
"That was gross." Hallie said and threw down her knife.  
  
"Really, very gross." Lynn said and threw her sword down.  
  
"You're the one who cut off its head." Prue said and dropped her weapon.  
  
"Why did you go back and stab it Jess?" Piper asked. Jess shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to be sure." She said. "Ten stabs to the heart."  
  
"Hey, did we get our powers back?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Leo said.  
  
Each of the girls sighed and threw their shoes at Leo.  
  
"What?" He asked with a smile. They threw their other shoes at him.  
  
"Hey, do you feel that?" Jess asked.  
  
"I do." Hallie said.  
  
"Me too." Lynn said.  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"I think we're being sent home." Jess said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can feel it." Lynn said.  
  
"Well, thanks." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye!" Everyone called as Lynn, Jess, and Hallie were orbed back home.  
  
"I wonder what evil peril will reunite us." Prue said.  
  
"I dunno." Piper said and they went into the kitchen.  
  
As they were walking, Jeremy tripped. Everyone looked at him then started laughing.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Done! What did you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre?  
Well, there are two parts left of The Houseguest series. Yes, that's right. Only two. I know, it's so sad, but all good things come to an end. And nobody gets any clues or hints or anything. The last two are going to be totally secretive. Maybe it is best if I end it with two. Only 5 reviews for this one. I'm really disappointed. Best to end it before it becomes so horrible I get no reviews. Until next time.... 


End file.
